Not Just Another Teenaged Love Story
by BluexEyedxBeauty
Summary: Okay guys, beforei say anything, there are no twilgiht characters or anything, i sjut wanted it to be seen? sorry if it confuses people. Sumamry inside.


_JUST ANOTHER Teenaged Love Story_

_Monique J. Clermont_

_Chapter one _

"_Come on Jamie! Look at all the pretty stars!" Ivy Darre was the only person _ever_ aloud to call James Frith Jamie. _

"_It's cold! You're going to get sick!" The 9 year old boy shouted from the door to the seven year old, but he was coming outside anyways, with a jacket in hand."Put this on" The seven year old looked up at him with a smile, and did as he said. _

_They lay on the grass, looking up at the stars, and James pointed out the different constellations. _

"_This is the Big Dipper" He traced the outline of it with his finger._

"_It looks like a big pan" Maria was looking at him now, forgetting the stars, his eyes were just as pretty._

"_That what it's supposed to be like… I think" The two giggled, and then looked back as they heard the back door open. _

"_Come on Kids! I got hot chocolate in here!" It was Maria's mom, smiling at the two. _

"_Okay!" James got up first, offering her hand to the little girl. She took it, getting up, and they both ran to the front door, giggling the entire way._

I sighed as I remembered the memories. Today, I'm going to see the boy I haven't seen for 9 years. The boy who could still be the innocent 9 year old boy I left or he could be an eighteen year old jerk by now.

"Maria, you can break out of your trance, were here!" My mom was waving her hand in front of my face. She looked exactly like I did, but older. Red hair –not orange-red, but blood red-, Bright green eyes, she lost her freckles, and we are both somewhat thin.

"Sorry mom, just thinking-"

"About a boy I'm guessing? The one you call Jamie?" I blushed. Even though it was long distance, we called and/or texted each other every day.

"I guess, but when- I mean, are we going to see his family today?" I asked, almost laughing at myself, because hope was laced all over in my voice.

"Yes, they are all coming over to help us unpack." I couldn't help the giant smile that slid over my face.

We got out of the car, and the minute the door was unlocked, I ran up the stairs to claim my room. I gasped when I saw that it was already the way I would have dreamed of. One wall was white, with picture frames hanging on it; another wall was red, with my name on it in black letters, and a queen sized bed pushed against it. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked behind me to see the one person I wanted to see the most standing there. James Kelvin Frith.

I ran up and hugged him as tight as I could, almost making us both fall over.

"Hello to you too" he murmured.

"Hi." I was lost in his blue eyes; they still sparkled in the light.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. He's two years older, he's 18 now, and he wouldn't like me anyways.

"Do you like your room?" he asked, not bothering to get out of the embrace. "If you don't, I'm just saying, I'm not repainting it again and everything. This took me three weeks. Three WEEKS. Okay, maybe like a weekend to actually paint it, but it took me three weeks to think of an idea."

I smiled, he did this for me? "Well…." His eyes widened. "I'm just kidding! I love it. Thank you" he smiled, then rested his head on top of mine.

"You're almost exactly the same, short and Tinkerbelle like, but there's one thing that has changed."

"What?" I asked. I looked down at my feet, self conscious.

"You're more beautiful" he whispered, putting a small kiss on my cheek, and he walked out the door, leaving me there blushing, and wondering what the hell just happened.

After all the small things were unpacked, James' family offered for us to go down the street to their place to have dinner.

"How about we go out instead, and split the bill? That way no one will have to cook." My dad, Kyle offered. Everyone nodded, and Cass –James' older sister- suggested that we go to Moxies.

"You mean the one we went to for your birthday? Mmm, they had good steak." I turned around to see James' brother Nathan walking though the door.

"Nate!" my younger sister Kasey ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck, making everyone else laugh.

"It seems like the two groups of best friends are back together again." My mom smiled.

"Yes they are," James said, draping his arm around my shoulder, making my heart speed up.

_Stop it! _ I thought to myself. _For all you know, he might have a girlfriend! _

I looked up at him, a smile on my face, no matter how hard I tried to wipe it off.

"Let's get going shall we?" My mom asked, a giant grin on her face when she noticed how James and I were standing. _What's with that? _

I reluctantly stepped away from James. "I have to brush my hair Jamie" I said when he looked at me confused.

"I see that you're still the same old Ivy that just _must_ have her hair perfect." He winked at me, and my heart sped up again.

"I bet you ten dollars you still have your old Spiderman pillow" I smirked, then walked up to my room, where I dumped my purse before. I grabbed my brush, dragging it though my long brown hair.

I turned to my mirror that was on the back of my door, and examined myself.

My blond hair was straight, from when I flat ironed before we left; my purple eyes were sparkling, I was still short for my age, 5'2, and I was in simple jeans and a tank top.

"Hey Tink! We better get going if you want us to actually want a table!" James' voice floated from the floor below me.

"I'm coming! I yelled back, grabbing my purse, turning off my light and closing my door.

We all got into the Frith's van, before realizing that there wasn't enough room.

"Okay kids, Ivy and James, and Kasey and Nathan double up." Our mom said after talking, grins on both of their faces. I had a feeling that they were playing matchmaker.

I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. My heart races with James _looking _at me, much less me being on his lap for a 10 minute car ride!

"I don't bite Tink." Jamie smirked, and I realized that Kasey and Nate were already snuggling. _I guess nine years didn't change a thing for them. They were so close when they were little, closer than James and I. _

I sat on his lap, praying that he couldn't feel my heart beating when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I realized something. Everyone here was dressed up in high heels, short dresses or skirts, hair all done up, and _lots_ of makeup.

I looked over, and saw that Cassandra and Kasey looked as self conscious as I did. We were all dressed casually, and we stood out. People were looking at us, questioning looks on their faces.

"May I get you a table?" An overly happy waitress asked us. _No, we'd like to eat on the floor. Carpet for nine? _

"No, may we please get two tables, one for the teenagers and one for us adults. "My mom looked over at us to make sure it was alright, and we nodded our heads.

"Of course! Patio or inside?" The waitress asked, eyeing James.

"Can we get the patio?" I asked my mom, she nodded her head.

"I guess that's alright. We will take inside, give the teens some privacy."

The waitress nodded, showing us to our different tables, giving us our menu, gave Nate and James one last long stare, and then walked off.

"Some one thinks that our little Jamie is hot!" Nate exclaimed in his booming voice. Oh gosh, I feel bad for the boy. He just used James' nickname I gave him.

"Don'." he growled out, making each word its own sentence.

"Sorry dude forgot that only Ivy's aloud to call you that. It's adorable, you two really should go out."

James and I both gave him the same death glare. "Aren't we older than you two?" I asked Nathan, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you two always acted younger." I shrugged, knowing he was right.

"Hey Kasey and Cass, talk a bit. You two are so quiet" Jamie said, grinning.

I'm good, it's funny to watch you four argue like old married couples" I stuck my tongue out at her, and then focused on my menu.

I had a choice of a salad, burger, sandwich, pasta, rice, noodles, steak or pizza.

"What are you guys getting?" I asked, unsure of what to get.

"Pizza" Jamie

"Steak" Nate

"Chicken Alfradio" Cass

"Burger" Kasey

"What are you getting?" Cassandra asked me.

"I have no idea. Probably just a salad" I shrunk into my seat when everyone looked at me.

"Tink, you and I both know that you could eat 6 cakes, and still be skinny. Now, I'm ordering for you." Jamie smirked at me, his eyes lighting with ideas.

"But Jamie, you'll order me a lot of food!" I whined.

"That's the point."

"But, it will cost our parents too much money! Look how expensive this place is!" I gestured around the patio, where people were still dressed fancily, sitting on the leather couches that were provided, sipping red wine.

"Pffft. It's your first day back, do you really think they care?"

"No" I sighed.

"Still the same stubborn seven-year-old. Tell me, is there one thing besides your beauty that DID change? I mean, your still super skinny and short, you're still stubborn, you're probably still a bookworm and a neat freak."

"I-"I was cut off by a waiter, looking about 20 years old, with black spiky hair, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes asking us- or Cassandra- what we wanted to eat.

We gave him our orders,(James covering my ears when he ordered mine) and he winked at Cassandra before walking away.

"Somebody's interested in my big sister" Nathan grinned, making Cassandra blush.

"He _is_ pretty cute" Kasey and I giggled together. I felt James go ridged beside me. I looked at him, and he defended himself by saying that it was cold.

We kept up chatter, talking about what it was like when we were apart, and about how school is starting in two weeks.

The waiter finally came back with our orders, and gave Cassandra a napkin, with something written on it. After the waiter left, and before she had a chance to read it, I snatched it, and read it, giggling the entire time.

_Hey there beautiful, _

_I couldn't help but notice you._

_My shift ends in about 15 minutes, meet me outside the restaurant? _

_~Cory_

"Hey!" she exclaimed, taking it out of my hands.

"Cory seems to defiantly have an eye for our Cassandra here." I smirked.

"It's probably just a dare" She mumbled, re-reading it.

I laughed again, but let it go, and went to eat my food until I realized that everyone had theirs but me.

"Hey, where's my food?" I asked like a child, my bottom lip poking out.

Just as I said that, a waiter came holding three plates stacked high with food.

"You didn't!" I hissed, my face heating up.

"Yes, yes I did" He smirked at me, dodging when I went to hit his shoulder

Once I got a closer look at the plates, I refused to eat it all. I told him to bring it back, and to not charge us. I guess for a short person, I looked pretty scary, because he nodded, took away two of the plates, and didn't come back for a while.

"You're such a party pooper." Nathan whined, throwing a piece of steak at me. I fired back with a noodle from my plate, accidently hitting Cassandra, who threw a piece of chicken, but ended up hitting James. That is what made an all out food war start. Food was being thrown by the handfuls, hitting people behind us, beside us, and In front of us. Some were laughing, and some just looked disgusted. I laughed. I laughed at them for being so 'sophisticated', that they didn't even know what a good time was. I was so busy laughing, that I almost missed James smearing pizza sauce on my cheek, leaving an orange trail going across my face.

"Jamie!" I yelled, throwing my hand back, hitting something solid. "Uh Oh." I squeaked when I saw that the manager was behind me.

"Get out of my restaurant. THIS INSTANT!' he yelled, making me jump. We all muttered our "Yes sirs" as we quickly left.

As soon as we got outside, we all burst into laughter, almost holding on to each other for support. I felt so at home, like I never left.

Surprisingly, when our parents found out, we didn't get in trouble. The only thing they said was "First day that you guys are together, and you already get us kicked out of a restaurant. Kids these days"

I was finally at home, alone, so I could appreciate my room. Our parents took some pictures before the left, so I know that my three favourites will go on the frames on my wall. My bed I was in love with, it was a queen sized, but without a head board, it was just up against a wall, and was over flowing with pillows. My boxes were piled neatly in one of the corners, and I thought about unpacking everything, but as I was thinking about it, I sat on my bed, and sleep overtook me.

Chapter two

I woke up disoriented, until memories of the night before came into my mind, and a giant grin was plastered on my face. I looked down and groaned as I realized I was still in my jeans and tank top from the night before.

I changed into too-nig pyjama pants, an old concert shirt, and put my hair in a pony-tail. I walked downstairs to find the kitchen completely unpacked, and only one box in the living room.

"What time is it?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"About oh, I don't know, 3 in the afternoon? You sleep like a rock sunny" my mom told me, smiling. I blinked, I wasn't that tired...

"You got everything unpacked? I feel so bad, I wanted to help..." trailed off, looking around once again.

"You can help, by unpacking your room. I send Kasey up to do the same as well, since she wouldn't get off the phone with Nathan"

"I swear, in like a week, they will be dating" I laughed, shaking my head.

"Like you and Jamie?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He probably has a girlfriend mom," I sighed, grabbing a glass out of the cupboard and getting some water from the tap, chugging it down, trying to get the dry feeling out of my mouth. When that was done, I kissed my mom on the cheek, and ran upstairs to my room, to start unpacking everything. I started with my books. I had _a lot_ of books. Like, around 150 of them. I started with my favorites; putting them in Alphabetical order. Yes, I have to have everything organized ,or else I can't find anything, then I get fusturated


End file.
